the_immoralsfandomcom-20200214-history
Katori Tatsuya
Katori Tatsuya (鹿取 達也 Katori Tatsuya) is the main protagonist of the series. He is a secretary who works and live in the Arimiya Tower for The Arimiya Family. Kadono (Katori's father) was a safe keeper who was fired on corruption charges, but it turns out that his father was innocent and discourage. He then called Katori and explained to him what had happened and ask him to take revenge on Kamoshige Arimiya. Soon after Kadono died, Kamoshige hired Katori as a secretary in honor to forgive him for what he did to his father, but Katori doesn't care and he swore to get his revenge on Kamoshige for ruining Kadono's career. Three months later, Kamoshige suddenly dies of heart failure which means that Katori can't avenge his father, but he finds out that Kamoshige left a large inheritance in his safe box, but manage to change the password before he died. Episode 1 & Katori discussing about the inheritance ]]Sumire Arimiya (Kamoshige Arimiya's current wife) ask Katori to get information about the PIN number for the safe box from her step-daughters by having sexual intercourse with them in order to receive any type of useful information. Lady Misora Arimiya (the first step daughter) was very curious about Katori because she knew about the incident involving Katori's father and thinks Katori sneak into the Organization with a fake name (Katori, his mother's maiden name) to get his hands on the money, she lures him into her room where they can talk in private.He explains that Kamoshige hired him when his father died to work for him. she then apologizes to Katori since she misunderstood him, she then ask Katori if he would like to team up with her in order to find out the PIN number for the safe box.Curious Katori ask her what she plans to do with it? Angrily, she confessed that she doesn't want her step-mother inherited the money and have power over her. Katori smiles and asked Misora what will he get in return for helping her, but Misora curiously ask him if he wants money or something else. She then proceeds to have oral sex with Katori and even for him to ejaculate twice but he keeps getting an erection where Katori then decides to please Misora by having sex with her, in which she refuses at first but she starts enjoying it soon after. After they both climax, Katori ask Misora about Lady Chisato Arimiya (Misora's biological sister) weakness in order to control her. Misora reveals to him that Chisato is a lesbian who uses Emiri Kasai (the Arimiya Family Maid) for pleasure. Surprised by this, Katori realizes that it's going to be difficult to get any information from Chisato and decides to plan his next step carefully. As he leaves Misora's room and returns to his room, Emiri is in his room as she tidies his bed. When she greets him and starts to blush, Katori approaches her about to ask her a question. There, he preforms anal sex with her and asks her what Chisato makes her do for her punishment. She then reveals to Katori that Chisato lets her preform oral sex with her secretly in the laundry Room. warns Katori about the rumors ]] The following day, when Katori enters the office, Shouko Yuhara (Katori's partner) reveals to him that there are rumors going around about him and she also notice that Emiri's behavior has change as she warns him that Lady Chisato might soon find out that they (Katori and Emiri) had sex but Katori told Yuhara not to worried about it. Then, when Ushio Kyouji sees Katori (while Ushio is finishing talking on the phone), Ushio starts to yell at Katori for being late etc. in the laundry room ]] Later, when Katori secretly meets with Emiri in the Laundry Room, she begins crying as she says that she's afraid that Lady Chisato might find out that she had sex with him in which Katori explains to her not to worry, since there's no evidence but he will help her out if Lady Chisato finds out, in which Katori knows how to help Emiri (Katori has evidence of a picture with Chisato forcing Emiri to do oral sex on Chisato in the laundry room). Afterwards, Katori meets Lady Chisato while she was discussing something to Lady Shion Arimiya about their step-father the hallway. As Shion starts to cry & begs her to stop, Katori steps in and interrupts them where he shows Lady Chisato an image on his cellphone, in which she becomes terrified. When Shion becomes curious and ask her what's wrong, Katori advise her to go back to her room so that he can handle the situation. Shion refuses until Chisato tells her "It's alright, Shion." and tells her to returns to her room. Chisato and Katori goes into Chisato's room to talk in private. The image reveals Chisato having oral sex with Emiri who thinks that Katori might be blackmailing her and Chisato asks him what he plans to do with the image. Katori looking at the image realize that Emiri is not really enjoying the oral sex, while Chisato is and he ask her why she became a lesbian. When Chisato gets angry by this, she tells him it's none of his business and Katori thinks it's a disappointment since she's such a beautiful women. He wonders she doesn't like men or is she scared and wonders why Kamoshige kept her in The Arimiya Family since her mother was thrown out. Chisato claims she doesn't know, but Katori thinks it's because she was a virgin and that Kamoshige love to take women's virgin for good luck and it was his favorite hobby, remembering Kamoshige raping her, Chisato begs Katori to stop, but he continues saying that she and Shion were rape the same. Chisato falls down on her bed crying telling Katori that it didn't happened, Katori realizes that he was right and apologizes for what Kamoshige had done to her. Chisato states that men are only interesting in the humiliation of women, in which Katori explains to her that not all men are the same and shows her he's nothing like Kamoshige. Katori starts kissing her then preforms oral sex together. Chisato is not scared to have sex now and she starts having intercourse with Katori. As he ejaculates on her, she moans and tells him she enjoys it and ask him what he plans to do with her now, which makes Katori smiles at her. Episode 2 In Episode 2, it retells the story but in a different way. 's spirit. ]] While Katori is tidying up the hall after Kamoshige Arimiya's funeral, Shouko Yuhara enters the hall & approaches Katori telling him she knows who he is. A curious Katori ask Yuhara what she means until Kamoshige's spirit starts to possess Katori where he falls unconscious and he sees a vision of Kamoshige's memory of him molesting Lady Shion Arimiya right next to the safe box and as he change the pass code, Kamoshige drops dead and Shion sees everything. As he regains consciousness, Katori visits Lady Sumire Arimiya, who offers him to stay at the Arimiya residence to help her figure out the PIN number for the safe box and ask him to rape her daughters for pleasure in order to receive any information that might help her. As Katori leaves Lady Sumire's room, he encounters Lady Chisato Arimiya & Lady Misora Arimiya having an argument in the hallway about the inheritance. Misora notice him and approaches him while Chisato and Emiri Kasai leave. Misora ask Katori if he is Kadono's son, since his father was wrongly accused of black mailing Kamoshige. Misora leads him to her room, & wonders why Katori is working at The Arimiya Tower. Katori explains to her that Kamoshige hired him after his father died to apologize for what he did to his father. Misora asked him if would like to team up with her,(in this version Katori knows about inheritance) curious Katori ask her if it's about Kamoshige inheritance,for some strange reason Misora feels Kamoshige present and gets scared.She keeps telling herself that Kamoshige's dead and she shouldn't be scared no more, Katori smiles and ask her "What would he get in return for helping her?". A curious Misora ask what he wants if it's money or something else, Katori looks at her and have sex with her. ]]Before he leaves, Misora gives him a package and wishes him luck,Opening the package he sees a stuff toy bear and gets another vision, he sees Kamoshige giving the bear to Chisato who quickly adores the bear and thank him, suddenly he begins to rape her.While roaming around Katori peeks into Chisato room where he sees Chisato forcing Emiri to have oral sex with her, Katori now understands why Chisato is a lesbian and decides to get more information from Emiri since she's close with her. Katori preforms anal sex with Emiri and she says that it's embarrassing, but Katori replies that she wasn't embarrass with Chisato. Shocked by this Emiri wonders how Katori know this and as Katori climaxes, Emiri reveals everything to him. Afterwards, Katori meets with Yuhara in the second living room where she explains that no one seems to know about the PIN number while masturbating. She also reveals that her mother was Kaomshige's lover, but she was thrown out since he grew tried of her just like Mrs. Kadono (Katori's mother) and Katori asked her if that's why she's after Kamoshige's money. She then reveals that Kamoshige took Misora, Chisato and Shion in to be his "Toys". Katori then releases that he can't seem to figure out what the pass code could be. Since Yuhara was feeling aroused and started masturbating, Katori decides to have sex with her. After he finishes, he heads into the basement where he mentions that lots of women were torture in this room by Kamoshige. There, Chisato is torturing Shion to get information about the PIN number and Chisato believes that Kamoshige told Shion something about the PIN number since she was the last person with him. Shion denies it by saying she doesn't know anything, which causes Chisato to get angry and she starts to tortures Shion more for not believing in her. Suddenly, Katori steps in and greets Chisato by showing her the stuff toy bear, which she instantly recognizes and begs him to get rid of it as he reads out the tag attached to the bear. Chisato begins to cry as she says nothing happened and Katori then reveals to her he knows she was raped by Kamoshige, where Chisato screams out for help but Katori stated no one will come. As he proceeds to sexually assault Chisato, she nearly escapes by hitting him in the face with the back of her head but she was caught by Katori. There, when she was strip naked and tied up as she begs him to let her go but he refuses to. Suddenly, when Yuhara comes in with Misora and Emiri tied up and naked (except that Misora appears to be wearing a strapless black leotard (minus the bunny ears)), Katori asked Yuhara to deal with Shion first, in which Yuhara unties Shion and carries her to the safe box. Then, Katori sees memories of Kamoshige's past and what he did to Sumire and his step-daughters. Katori saw a vision where Kamoshige molest Shion and change the PIN number to "Cherry Blossoms by the embankment" by looking at Shion's cherry blossom shape bruise. As he climaxes inside Chisato, she falls unconscious and Katori goes to the safe box where Yuhara is seen molesting Shion. Katori then thinks he has all the information he needs to crack the code but none of them are the passcode. Then, Katori saw a vision where Kamoshige molest Shion and change the PIN number to "Cherry Blossoms by the embankment" by looking at Shion's cherry blossom shape bruise. Katori and Yuhara puts in the PIN number ad the safes open, which reveals a stack of cash and gold. When Katori reported to Sumire that he discovered what the PIN number is, she thanks him and ask him what would he like in return for helping her. Katori stated he doesn't want any money and he suddenly approaches her with a smirk on his face. Sumire gets scared and remembers Kamoshige used to smirk the same way when he's ready to rape her. Sumire quickly gets up to run away but trips. Katori grabs her by the leg and explains to her that he knows that Kamoshige used to abuse her and she loves it. Sumire denies it, then Katori proceeds to have oral sex and sexual intercourse with Sumire, she begs him to stop but eventually she starts loving it. Afterwards, Sumire feels aroused again and begins to have oral sex with him again as Katori smiles and says that "He has all the women now.". Several months later, Katori becomes the new governor & he has been named "The Second Coming of Kamoshige". Sumire and her step-daughters became Katori's sex slaves, where they are being rape, abuse & molested by him just like what Kamoshige did to them like: * Sumire on top of a wooden triangle thing with her hands tied behind, wearing very revealing black attire and a vibrator in her anus. * Chisato on the bottom of Misora and Misora on top of Chisato * Shouko and Emiri tied up as they have a vibrator in both of their vaginas * Katori having sex with Shion where she is tied up in ropes After Katori climaxes into Shion, she soon passes out while Katori stands (with one hand on his hip) as he looks around and says "Who should I release my load into next?" where he then laughs and the screen turns black, which eventually ends the episode. Trivia * The name Katori 'means "deer" (鹿) ('ka) and "to take" (取) (tori). * Katori's first name Tatsuya 'means "accomplished, arrive, attain, reach" (達) ('tatsu) and "to be (archaic form)" (也) (ya). Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-03h51m18s196.png|Katori's appearance in the hentai Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-22h26m53s89.png|Katori staring at Kamoshige Arimiya's funeral picture (Episode 1) Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-01h45m46s129.png|Katori and Misora Arimiya talking in her room (Episode 1) Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-00h00m33s63.png|Shouko Yuhara telling Katori of the rumors about him (Episode 1) Vlcsnap-2013-06-06-14h48m17s168.png|Katori being hugged by a worried Emiri Kasai in the laundry room (Episode 1) Vlcsnap-2013-06-06-14h49m39s212.png|Katori showing a picture to Chisato Arimiya (Episode 1) Vlcsnap-2013-08-11-15h13m41s120.png|Katori standing in front of Shion Arimiya (Episode 1) Vlcsnap-2013-07-12-19h44m56s53.png|Katori talking about Chisato's mother (Episode 1) Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h59m49s190.png|Katori kissing Chisato (Episode 1) Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-11h48m48s18.png|Sumire Arimiya and Katori talking in the living room (Episode 2) Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-23h24m26s38.png|Katori being possessed by Kamoshige's spirit (Episode 2) Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-23h28m15s40.png|Katori (who is possessed by Kamoshige's spirit) sees Misora and Chisato talking about the inheritance (Episode 2) Vlcsnap-2013-09-04-19h21m05s88.png|Katori stands behind Chisato as she starts torturing Shion (Episode 2) Vlcsnap-2013-11-03-21h58m38s23.png|Katori and Yuhara finally found Kamoshige's inheritance (Episode 2) Vlcsnap-2013-07-16-22h46m58s209.png|Katori (who is possessed by Kamoshige's spirit) approaches Sumire Arimiya (Episode 2) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters